1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathtub with cushion and a preparation method thereof, and more particularly, to a bathtub with cushion and a preparation method thereof which provides good feeling of touch in an internal surface of the bathtub, feeling of comfort with cushion, secures safety with a cushion material with respect to shock, does not need to supplement water during bath by keeping water warm, provides a bathtub with cushion that can be used as a baby's bed or cradle after the bath if used as a baby's bathtub and greatly improves productivity of the bathtub with cushion by reducing forming time of a elastic protecting layer which causes production deterioration in related art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bathtub is classified into a portable type and a fixed type. The former is mainly used for babies and prepared with hard plastic such as polyethylene or polypropylene ABS resin. That is, the method of preparing a conventional hard plastic bathtub includes a mold opening method and an injection mold by molding resin including polyethylene or polypropylene ABS resin added with a hardener. In case of a fixed bathtub, it is classified into an artificial marble bathtub prepared by molding unsaturated polyester resin and an acryl bathtub by vacuum-shaping an acryl layer.
The conventional method of preparing the bathtub enables to provide a low-cost, light tub, which, however, deteriorates a sense of touch, is not good for skin, does not keep water warm, causing a user to supplement water during bath. Such a problem becomes worse when infants or babies are given a bath. Moreover, the hard bathtub may cause safety accidents if a user collides with the bathtub or fall over the bathtub with great shock. To improve such a problem, a bathtub with elasticity or cushion has been developed.
In order to address the prior problems, there has been disclosed a cushioned bathtub prepared by the formation of an exterior layer of structure body, layer of foaming agent, layer of elastic protection, painting layer, and transparent coating layer in sequence and further, the inventors filed a patent application directed to a cushioned bathtub comprising forming an external structure layer, forming a mold-release agent layer on the outside surface of the inner mold, forming an inner layer of elastic body comprising a cushion surface coating layer and an elastic protection coating layer of fast cure on the top surface of the layer of release agent, forming an effervescent foam layer in the gap between the external structure layer and the inner layer of elastic body, and finishing its remaining rims. However, these methods require complicated manufacturing processes because each layer is formed in a separate process, and long manufacturing time, and has a high failure rate. Therefore, there is an urgent need on the development of a novel manufacturing method for lowering production loss and manufacturing costs.